


Kind Gesture

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Concubine, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sex Slave, Size Difference, huge cock, jaspurrlock, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: This work was inspired by @jaspurrlock amazing kinktober work on Tumblr!http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/166755339532/kinktober-day-24-exhibitionismvoyeurism-zarkon





	1. Chapter 1

The goal was survival. Something which could only be accomplished through playing at cooperation with their captors. If it wasn’t humiliating enough, Zarkon had taken a liking to them, ensuring that their time spent here would be far from quiet. At first the attentions were small enough, as though he were testing the waters. He touched them in ways that were more intimate than they should be. His hands caressing down Keith and Lance’s bodies with curiosity at their slight size compared to his own.

~Look at them Lotor. So small. So precious. With a mere twist of his fingers I could small his bones.~ He seemed amused when Lance shrieked in pain as he squeezed the young man’s arm between his thumb and forefinger. ~I have never seen something so delicate. Nor so…pretty.~

It was Lance who had decided to take the game further. He and Keith were the ones Zarkon seemed most intrigued by. With their bodies they could buy their friends time to figure out an escape. So long as they complied…

Then came the collars. He liked to parade them before others, showing off his property to the court, letting them admire these pretty things but never touch them. In private, he liked to watch them touch one another, exciting their bodies, letting the former rivals become lovers on the silk sheets as he sat back and jerked himself off. He was in no rush. Why take everything all at once when he had ages to enjoy his prize?

In due time, he began to have them attend him personally. He seemed to find Lance preferable, letting the man straddle his chest and accept his demanding kisses as Keith was made to rub his body along the unforgivably large cock as it was slicked with oils. But when he ejaculated it was Lance he wanted to lap up the cum and stick his tongue in the slit, pampering him with such a ‘gift’.

They both should have known it couldn’t be that easy. Zarkon had come to the conclusion that at least one of his new concubines was in need of a serious attitude adjustment, his reluctance in serving was simple not permissible. The threat was simple, if Keith did not begin to show due obedience, it was Lance who would bare the brunt of their master’s fury. 

“Don’t!” 

Lance mewled behind the gag, watching as Zarkon eased him back against the brutal head of his prick. He had no control, held up by the mercy of the bastards grip. One false move and he’d feel the girth slide up between his cheeks and then…

“Watch.” Zarkon taunted, lowering the poor thing but a fraction. Lance’s spine became rigid and he howled out, red face and sobbing when the breach began. 

“You fucking…stop! You’ll hurt him!”

“No, you’ll hurt him.” The giant warned. “I see your eyes, little one. I see you plotting behind those dark brows. You think yourself subtle?” He snorted, his blinded eye staring through Keith’s mind. “Pay close attention. I’m going to split this pretty ass in two, and every time you decide to lie to me, I’m going to push him down deeper.”

“NHHHHHHagGGGGGH!” Lance howled, looking back, begging Keith to help him somehow.He’d been the brave one, taking the brunt of Zarkon’s attention. But he was no fool. He was not prepared to take this! Not here, not now!

Keith’s heart stopped beating. “I’m sorry! I…I should have behaved myself! I’m just worried for my friends!” He pleaded, wrapping his arms around the massive thigh, kissing it humbly. “Look, I’ll do what you say! I swear. But if you hurt him then you won’t have anyone to play with anymore!”

“Oh? You think thats true?” Zarkon laughed as Lotor, whom he had invited to watch this breaking, sipped at wine. “You think I’m going to wait for your permission before I take what is mine by right? Watch him.”

“NNnnnnghhhhs!” 

Keith snarled. “Fuck you!” 

“I said: Watch. If you don’t, I drop him.” 

“How lovely.” Lotor stirred the rich red wine with a finger. “Perhaps when he is no longer of any use to you, I might have him.”

Keith began to panic. They couldn’t get separated! If Lotor took him there was no telling where Lance could end up! “Let me prepare him.” He begged, gazing up at the one good eye. “Look…you don’t want to hurt him! You know he’s your favorite. If you go too fast, too hard, it’ll be weeks before he can satisfy you again.” Keith closed him eyes and took a deep breath. “Let me open him, and then…if he’s not good enough…I’ll do it. You can take me.”

“I could take him and then you. Why should I wait?” But he was listening, the harsh plumb of his cock shoved brazenly up against Lance’s rim.

“Because you don’t want to ruin him. I know you don’t. Please. Please…master.” Keith’s pride burned, but he ignored it. “Please. Let me get him ready.”

Zarkon seemed to debate this for a moment before taking his hand off Keith’s throat and lifting Lance up till the poor thing dangled above the prick. “Do not try my patience. I mean to enjoy him thoroughly.”

“Yes, Master.” Keith knelt between Zarkon’s thighs, prying at Lance’s cheeks to reveal the quivering rim. “It’s gonna be okay.” he whispered, kissing his friends back, stroking down his body to try and soothe him. “I’m gonna help. I promise.” Lance caught his eyes and nodded, sniffling as tears welled up and stained his cheeks.

“I’m waiting.” 

Keith slipped down and stared up, holding Lance’s ass open. He’d promised a show… 

“Oh my!” Lotor crooned, leaning forward at the sight of the small pink tongue grazing over the humans tight ring. “Well…they are full of tricks, aren’t they?”

~

“It's part of what makes their kind so very entertaining as pets.” Zarkon's hands kept a secure grip on the leaner man as Keith pulled himself up to meet with the pucker. “I've considered making something useful from the other three, but there is something quite novel about keeping these two for amusement purposes. Perhaps you'd like to entertain yourself with the serious one, or perhaps the more robust of their companions. I'd be happy to make a gift of them to you.”

“You honor me, Zarkon. I shall give it due consideration. But for now, I would greatly enjoy seeing what it takes for you to tame these two charming creatures.” Lotor sipped at his wine, admiring the view as he lounged on the couch.

Keith was determined to ignore the both of them. He could hear Lance's pretty little pants, his friend groaning behind the tape. Under different circumstances he would have been more than thrilled to share this moment exploring one another's bodies. The sight of those blue eyes flashing with hungry desire was defiantly exciting. But he couldn't afford to get caught up in that right now. He needed to do his best for Lance's sake. 

There was a kind of satisfaction in knowing he was helping. He watched Lance stiffen and mewl beautifully as the tongue glided back and forth over his ass, tickling him in just the right way. Keith pushed his tongue up into it, tasting heat. Lance's pretty pink hole fluttered easily, allowing him to slide in deeper. A tiny squeak emerged and Keith held open the hips, determined to do his best. 

“That does look pleasant.” Zarkon observed, his one good eye fixated on how his prize was squirming eagerly. “Perhaps I've underestimated this ones skills set. I should have him work that wicked long on me as I fuck his blue eyed friend into the couch.”

“Always the hedonist.”

“Not at all. Merely utilizing my pets to the best of their ability.” He held Lance firmly as another hand parted Keith's legs, gripping down on his cock with determination.

“AHHA! Don't! What are you...humph!”

“Don't fight it, pretty pet. Wouldn't you like some manner of reward for your cleverness?” Zarkon stroked him kindly in his palm, working the poor things prick till it began to harden. He played with it, intrigued at how different it seemed compared to his own. He pinched the foreskin of it and tugged lightly, pulling it up as Keith howled. “Hush. Let me play. You're becoming aroused as you lap your friends lovely fuck hole. You should be ashamed of yourself for such a betrayal.” 

Lance arched and shook his head, gazing down at the former rival who was, literally mind you, saving his ass. They'd been playing a dangerous game till now, teasing one another, making themselves look appealing as an appetizer. As humiliating as it was, they'd been keeping Zarkon's attention fixed on their romantic escapades rather than hurting their friends. Now, Lance found his mind wandering to what could happen. On what Keith might do if only they'd had the ability to learn about this earlier. What it could be a personal exploration instead of one for show.

“I'm gonna use my fingers, okay?” Keith whispered to him, trying to focus on Lance's body rather than what Zarkon was doing to manipulate him. He let out an unsteady breath, straining against the hand as his lisp encased Lance's cock and his fingers breached the tension of the puckered ring.

“Nuuughf!” Lance shuddered, eyes widening when the little burn began to make his sway his hips. He was tyring to get used to it. Trying to work himself down on it slowly. The breach was tight, but once Keith's digits had gone in, the searched out along the slick inner walls, playing around with his tunnel to seek out places that would make him whine. Quickly enough, one finger became two. Two became three. The more that entered, the more it ached. And when the third finally pried at him, Lance's eyes rolled back and his noise was inhuman. 

“My my but you do take to this naturally.” Zarkon taunted, released the cock to lie against Keith's stomach in it's stiffened discomfort. “He is ready.”

“No!” Keith insisted, grasping at Lance's thighs protectively. “He...he's not! I promise he's not! I've just barely got three fingers in! You're the size of my wrist!”

“I would prefer it if some tension remains.” His grim grin was unceasing as He pulled Keith up and shoved him across the room at Lotor. The prince caught him and held him effortlessly, fingers already eager to wander his body for his own twisted games. “It is much more fun that way.” Zarkon lifted the poor thing once more, holding his leg open with a grip on his ankle. He noticed the frightened tears and flicked his tongue out to catch them. “It is not so bad as all that. You will come to appreciate my unique talents, of this I am sure.”

Lotor turned Keith around, forcing the man to straddle his lap as he pried the legs apart, idly playing with the fully erect prick. Keith moaned without thinking, now startlingly eager for his own sake. “Lord Zarkon commanded you to watch.” He hissed in Keith's ear. “I believe you will enjoy this sight a great deal.”

“But not quite so much as I.” The large man laughed as he lowered the poor, quivering thing onto his prick. The ring clenched as tightly as it could, Lance shaking his head from side to sound, whimpering 'No no no no.' behind the gag with an increasing sense of panic. He dared not struggle too much for fear Zarkon would make good on his promise and drop him. But it did not save him when the head of the cock speared him and he could feel the perfect ring of muscles expand to offer glorious satisfaction.  
At least for Zarkon.

~~

Keith could do nothing but watch.

Lance seized up, ramrod straight as his eyes flared wide, pupils dilating as if to fill his entire socket. The prick sunk in deep and the entry reddened in the wake of it's penetration. He let out a silent scream, twitching like bait on a hook as Zarkon ruthlessly allowed the poor humans own body weight to do most of the work. 

“Oh my yes!” Zarkon groaned, baring his teeth like a wolf on the prow, his head falling back when he released a sigh of pleasure. “My gods. What a delightful clench this one has!” He took Lance's thigh in his grip, lifting the poor thing up just enough to watch the cock pop out and admire the gape before it began to shut again. “Now that won't do at all. We must begin to train you if you wish to be open enough for me.” 

“Any number of fine toys might be applied if you wish him to be available at all times.” Lotor suggested. “I own a few myself. But of course you would wish to have ones specially made. I fear to see how this poor thing will manage your knot.”

“He must learn to do so. That much is clear.” Zarkon grunted, sinking Lance back down so that the head was now shoved up inside of him. Lance was panting so hard it sounded as though he might hyperventilate! “I can't breed him properly until he can manage the knot.”

“Breed?” Keith shouted, wrestling with Lotor as the prince managed to hold his struggling form. “What do you mean breed?” he demanded with obstinate fury. 

“Impudent pet.” Zarkon glowered and began to work himself in more, slicking the hole with thick oils so that Lance could be used properly. “Did you think I meant to keep you both merely for pleasure? That you would be honored with the privilege of lounging about in my seraglio without having to put forth any effort in exchange?” His sneer was full of sincere disdain. “Arrogant little creature. You will be made to breed properly. Count yourself lucky. If any off the offspring survive to adulthood, they will be sent to conquer galaxies.”

“I was the product of such a union.” Lotor smiled as he began to work his lips over Keith's neck, his hands groping about the primed cheeks to test how supple they were. “You should be proud. Your friends future children can only raise his prestige. While you...” he chuckled and slid a crooked finger into Keith's body. “You might be of no more use than as a concubine.”

Zarkon chuckled to himself as the proud, dark haired Keith lurched and gasped at the invasion. “If you like him so much, you can have him.” he informed Lotor. “He's far too obstinate for me to deal with at the moment. Besides, this one...” he clutched the mewling Lance about the waist, allowing his engorged cock to fill the poor things body. Lance made a dull gurgle behind the cock, eyes rolling back as his prostate was forced into obedience. “I find myself enthralled by his pitiable whimpers. Such a resilient creature is sure to breed well for me...eventually.”

“No! No don't!” Keith pleaded, fighting Lotor's push into his body. “No! You need to keep us together.” he whispered, looking at Lance's dumb struck expression. Could his friend even hear him now or was he too busy being fucked out of his mind. “Please. Didn't I show we're better as a pair?”

“You think yourself so clever.” Lotor smirked and yanked Keith by the collar, forcing him to face those deep eyes. “As if Zarkon could not have guessed your insipid little plan. You think we would risk keeping all the paladins together in one location for long?” A laughter echoed through the chamber as the two, father and son, found this plight so amusing. 

“Once I have satisfied myself with this blue paladin, the one you call Lance, I will humiliate the others one by one, before my court. When I am done, I shall make a gift of them to my more competent and capable officers. Each one of you shall be taken galaxies away from one another and from Voltron.” Zarkon grinned over Lance's back at Keith's horrified expression. “They didn't make me the leader just because I have the biggest cock you know. But as for you, my interfering red paladin, you will be made a gift to my son.” His grin grew wider. “I am certain he can handle your poor temper.”

“You honor my with such a splendid gift, father.” Lotor worked his finger up to the palm before making Keith whine through the stretch of another capturing him. “I promise you, pretty one, the more you fight me, the more enjoyable I shall find your company.”

Lance howled out as the fat swell of the cock now presented him with a renewed stretching. He was trapped between being too frightened to move and too full to avoid struggling! It only served to worsen his predicament. Every squirming undulation only seemed to increase Zarkon's pleasure. Lance's breath staggered and he looked up, pleading wordlessly for the impossibility of mercy.

“Sweet thing. Look at those eyes.” Zarkon cooed with something like affection. “Would you wish to enjoy this as well? If I offered you pleasure on my dick, would you grind yourself down to be bred like the pretty slut you are?” He reached around with his free hand and took hold of Lance's cock, fondling it easily in his grip with precision. Lance's reaction was superb, falling back against Zarkon's body and rocking slowly into the ache and swell of his own increasing lust. “Well. Seems you have a need for such debasements. They say the blue paladin's connections are emotional ones, making you the most susceptible to you plight of others. I wonder then, can you feel my plight, pretty blue? My plight to stick my knot in till you have no choice but to hold my cum deep?”

Lance shrieked, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell if these were sounds of pleasure or pain. Perhaps they were locked somewhere in between, for as the head of the cock began to bulge out into his lean stomach, Lance's prick was growing harder, leaking precum into Zarkon's fist

“How interesting. I fear I must take the opposite approach with the dear red.” Lotor observed. “They say the red paladin is full of anger and passion. That their stubborn nature makes them the most tenacious. But I wonder how long your tenacity will last if I trap your lovely cock in a tight cage, denying you pleasure from anything save being speared on my prick?” 

“I'd rather die than sit on your dick!” 

“You say that now. But lets see how sweetly you beg in a month, or two, after I have driven your body to the very brink of orgasm again and again, only to deny it until you crawl to me on your knees and beg to be enslaved by me.” Lotor seemed to totally confident in his ability to do this, as if he had done it a hundred times before without fail. “The difficult ones are always the most pliant once they are brought to heel. And while I may not have my father's girth, I promise you will howl just as ardently once I push it in to you knot.”

“Big words for a second rate prince!” Keith snapped and gasped as he was slapped across the face, the fingers now pulling at his insides. A third held no reservations as he tried not to shudder when it grazed his prostate. He would not let himself look like he wanted this. Not from this smug bastard! Not while Lance was suffering!

“Well! This is far more impressive than I thought!” Zarkon looked down, now able to let Lance fall into a face down position, allowing him to start thrusting in from behind. “He has already spread so beautifully for me. Precocious creature. Needy and yet so frightened.” Zarkon took Lance by the hair, turning the sweet face to look at him. “Why not simply give in? It's clear your own lust is working against you. Why? All you need do it accept it. You could do so well at my knee, Lance. That is your name, yes? Lance. Whimper for me. Ouh yes! Such a lovely noises you make. Show me how hot-blooded humans are.” He growled and covered Lance in his body, now thrusting up to meet the clenched hole with increased fervor. 

Lance couldn't hear him anymore. Or if he did, he was ignoring it, for his next reaction seemed to come from nothing less than animal instinct. He reared up, presenting himself and sinking back onto the thick cock, howling as if all he could think of was pushing it in as deep as it could go. His eyes were tender and empty as he looked up and wriggled his hips from side to side in invitation. 

“My my...” Lotor whispered in Keith's ear. “Look well, red paladin. Soon I will have you pleading with the same fervor as your friend.”

~~

“Never.” Keith growled out as he watched, struggling with the hand as it played along his prick so very sweetly. He could not find the wit to sort out the troubles in his mind. On one hand it felt wrong to bare witness to this invasion of Lance. To sit there in Lotor's lap like a simple plaything, manipulated into arousal while Lance was stuffed so deeply wasn't just humiliating. It felt like he was betraying his friend. At the same time, it felt as though someone ought to be here for him. Someone needed to be a part of this, even if it was so that he could look out with those blue eyes and know Keith was going to be there when this was done.

Even if it was just to pick up the pieces. 

Lotor's hand picked up speed,, twisting itself around the cock with expert movements. He wound his fingers over the underside, watching with delight as Keith seemed to climb along with the pressure, his resistant pants growing hotter every second. “Listen to yourself, Red Paladin. Listen tot he way you mean when you are toyed with.” he hissed in Keith's ear before releasing his grip, leaving the swollen cock to dangle. 

“HAHHA!” Keith's eyes flashed and his thighs trembled. He shook his head, letting out his breath in a little 'o' sound, attempting to regain control. 

“See? See how simple it is? You feel it don't you? The desire threatening to climb over your walls and let itself in.” His hand gripped down again, teasing up along the sides with a feather light touch. “Why not succumb to it? It would be too easy to let yourself go. Like your friend there.” Lotor nodded in Lance's direction, mocking the fucked out look of the poor human. “Look at what passion he displays as he gives himself over to his new role in this world. Look at his whorish behavior. How well rewarded he is for his devotion.” Lotor's tongue slid around Keith's ear, eliciting a hungry shudder. “That could be you. What a pretty whore you would make.”

Keith bared his teeth in defiance, but lost his resilience when the bastard pushed his thumb up against the slit, teasing it by rolling his finger pad along the hole. A shrill whine broke free and he suffered again when Lotor pulled away, leaving him red and dribbling between his thighs. “Stop this! Stop it you fucking son of a bitch!”

“I will enjoy breaking you slowly.” The prince promised him. “I will watch with amusement as you are made to thrill at your own humiliation and abuse. Silly paladin. You will come to learn there is only one purpose you have left.” He squeezed the man's cock so hard that his fingers left an indent. Keith shrieked, tossing his head back and forth. “Pleasing me.” 

Zarkon roared like a thunder cracking overhead as he pushed to the balls, Lance's stomach bulging out till it nearly touched the floor. The poor human sobbed out helplessly under the immense pressure now conquering his body. There was no choice for him but to spill, his cum painting the tiles under him and smearing as the bastards next few thrusts forced him to rub his cock in it. With a broken little groan, Lance became boneless, but it hardly mattered. It was easy to tell Zarkon was done with him for the moment. As he withdrew, the bulge remained, a thick bubble of cum tricking from his prick when he got out.

“How gratifying.” He said as if enjoying the fulfillment of a good meal. Zarkon reached to the table beside him. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a fat headed plug. His thumbs tugged at Lance's cheeks to expose the leaking hole. A moment and a rather loud pop later, he had pushed it up inside, forcing his new pet to keep the load inside. “Truly I had not expected him to survive this ordeal. Perhaps it is true that the paladins possess an unexpected source of strength.”

Lotor released Keith's cock once more, watching his new pet writhe at being denied again. “Perhaps so. Only time will tell, father. Honestly, if he survives the night, I'd say you've conquered yourself a worthy prize.” 

“I do hope so. It has been a long time since anyone could withstand breeding with me. I have high hopes for this one.” Zarkon drew another contraption from his drawer and tossed it to Lotor. “Here. Perhaps a night of waiting will keep a civil tongue in that ones head. You are sure to have your work cut out for you, my son.”

“The more stubborn the pony, the more thrilling the ride.” He agreed and showed the cock cage to lance. Even through his erection, it was easy enough to slip most of it on, allowing the mechanized technology to do the work of affixing itself before it locked. “How lovely!” Lotor seized the entire bulk of Keith's prick and balls, squeezing down on them until he heard a plaintive bleat. “Now you see? You cum when you've learned a little obedience, not before.” 

Zarkon chuckled at his son's demands. “Wise decision. Denial tends to take the bite out of the stubborn ones.” He lifted Lance with almost delicate care, coddling the young man in his arms as he took him over to a lounging area full of pillows and a brazier to keep them warm. He placed the poor, weak thing on the pillows, caressing the swollen belly with a fond grin. “In time, you may bare me sons, blue paladin. If you do, I shall keep you to serve me well...assuming you survive.” He pulled a chain from the wall and it became clear that they were not the first he had kept in his rooms for amusement. 

Keith tried to focus, watching when the collar was snapped about his friend's ankle, the same mechanism that now trapped his cock holding it in place. Lotor wrestled him over and another was applied to him. It would allow the both of them enough room to walk in a circle within this little corner, but no more.   
“There now. Isn't that so much more comfortable than a dingy cell?” Lotor gave Keith's head a fond pat as he stretched. “Well, this has been a delightful way to spend the evening, father. But I'm afraid my own wife will be expecting me back in our quarters.”

“Go on then. They won't be going anywhere.” Zarkon insisted, his eyes not leaving Lance's full belly. He took a blanket from the couch and pulled it over him, giving the poor creature and almost fond smile. “As for you...” he turned to Keith. “You will ensure he holds my cum for the remainder of the night. Do not attempt to remove the plug or allow it to be removed.”

“I...ngh.” Keith found his will slowly, the tight confines of the cages seeming to rob him of strength. “I d-do not take orders from you!”

“You will if you want to remain with your friend, Red Paladin. I mean to breed your friend and breed him well. But I must see if he can withstand the night after I have enjoyed him. I am sure you would not wish to see your friend suffer more than necessary. Inter-species breeding can be so difficult on lesser life forms.”

Keith gulped down his pride and crawled over to his friend. Sure enough, his temperature was starting to rise, Lance moaning and clutching his swollen stomach painfully. “It's gonna be okay.” he promised him sweetly, petting his brow. “You sick bastard! You could have anyone in the whole galaxy! Why him? Why me?”

“Why?” Zarkon seemed honestly flummoxed by the question. His face broke into a smile, then he began to laugh. It did not lighten the mood in the least. “You pool simple creature. You do not even grasp how important you are to Voltron and it's formation, do you? Do you think another paladin can be found so easily? That another red or blue comes along every day?” He laughed uproariously once more, shaking his head as if entirely befuddled by their ignorance. “Poor, silly thing. Paladins can not come from just anywhere. But perhaps...” he said with a leer at the suffering Lance. “Perhaps they can be made.”

Realization dawned on him and Keith sucked in a horrified breath. “You...you can't be serious.” he held Lance as if he could protect him from this merely by his presence. “You can NOT be serious!” 

“I don't need you. But if your friend can survive the night, then perhaps it would be wise to hedge my bets. My son would be more than capable of taming your rebellious spirit. And I would be quite interested to see what he is capable of doing with you. Perhaps a duo of Galra bred paladins would have an easier time piloting than five meek beasts from another universe.”


	2. Chapter 2

The night was determined to linger on, trapping them alone together. Zarkon and Lotor were off to their own feasts and revelry continuing elsewhere in the manor house. Keith was left to tend to his broken friend. “Lance. Lance come on buddy, wake up. Please wake up.” he whispered and caressed down his chest. “I...I'm so sorry. I wish...I wish I could have...I wish I'd have stopped him!”

“Whu...what would you do?” Lance burbled, sniffling as he laid back, clutching his stomach. “He'd have killed you if you got in his way. You wouldn't have done anybody any good.” he protested, holding his friends hand. “Wh-what about you? I know Lotor was trying to work you over pretty good.” 

“I'm okay. He didn't get very far. I think he was just trying to mess with my head.” Keith looked down at the rounded pooch in Lance's belly. It looked so round and distended, it couldn't be comfortable. “Are you going to be okay with that?”

Lance whimpered and tried to hide it behind a grin. It only served to make him look more strained. “I don't know. It...it feels like it's gurgling or something inside me.” He clutched the swollen lump, closing his eyes and lying down on the pillows. “I don't like this, Keith.”

“I can't imagine anybody would. But look, it's going to be alright. At least for now. We just need to make it through the night. We can worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.” He didn't want them to try and think past that. Zarkon's threat hung in his ears. Had Lance overheard it? Did he know the foul plans their captor had for his body? If he did, Keith could not have him dwelling on them, risking him loosing hope. He needed to help him keep focus. Everything else...well they'd have to hope everything else would work itself out somehow. “So long as we're together, we'll make it through.”

Lance looked as if he might say something, but as he opened his mouth a meek, pained bleat sprung forth and he turned his face to the cushions. “Ouh fuck...fuck K-keith it's hurting!”

Keith looked down, trying to see if something was happening, but from the outside there didn't seem to be any disturbances. All he could see was Lance's thighs trembling till the fat shook. “Okay. Okay shush. Shush. It's gonna be okay.” He rubbed down his friends back, trying to help calm him. He managed to shift things around, lifting Lance's head gently to put it on his lap, a pillow between them so the hard metal of his new cage wouldn't poke the poor thing. “Can you tell me what you're feeling? Describe it to me somehow?”

Lance groaned, eyes closed as he strained. “It's like...like my everything in my gut feels h-heavy. And warm. It's like somebody dropped a hot stone into my stomach!” he grunted and rolled closer, sniffling as he tried to shift weight off his sore joints. “And my...K-keith I th-think he might have torn me.” he went red and buried his face in the covers, humiliated beyond compare.   
Keith was going to kill him. No, he was going to kill both of them! He'd see them dead for this kind of torture! But right now he needed to think straight and do what he could to provide relief. “take a deep breath okay? I'm going to check you.” He didn't know what he'd do if Lance was really hurt. He didn't see any kind of medical stuff around that he could use. But he'd have to do something. He shuffled over a bit, Lance trying to move into a position that would allow Keith to get a good look at him.   
He opened the cheeks cautiously, trying to disturb as little as possible. There was no sign of blood or tearing. Lance squirmed as he was explored, but otherwise didn't seem to be in any kind of pain. He poked gently against the ass, trying to move the plug this way and that to see if anything was wrong, but didn't dare remove it. He had no doubt Zarkon would throttle the both of them if he did. “Ok. I don't see any damage but...” He went pink when a trickle of cum oozed out from the little gape past the plug shaft and turned away. “But you're really full.”

“Oh. O-okay.” Lance groaned and looked back over his shoulder, his expression dire. “I'm sorry.”

“What? Why would you be sorry! What on earth could you...?”

“It was my idea to flirt with him.” Lance whimpered, shaking his head, covering his face with his hands. “It was my plan. I...I didn't think he'd go this far. I just though it would give us the opportunity to get loose, maybe rescue our friends. God only knows what they're doing to Shiro and Hunk and Pidge...oh fuck what about Pidge...”

“Zarkon still has them in the dungeons. He has to or he would have used that to threaten us into obedience.” Keith couldn't promise that to be true, but he had to keep his friend from blaming himself. They needed to keep their focus. “Listen, Shiro escaped Zarkon before. He can do it again. And he'll save Hunk and Pidge and then, then they'll come for us too ok. And wouldn't it just make him smile if he came to rescue us and we had Zarkon's head on a pike waiting for him?” He grinned bravely, and it warmed his heart to see Lance return the smile. “Yeah? Does that sound nice?”

“Y-yeah. Real nice.” Lance grunted and strained again, his lips pulling back in a feral grimace. “Oh fuck it aches!”

“Shush. It's okay buddy. I'm here.” He whispered and cradled Lance close, wrapping his hands around his friends belly, trying to rub his hips and stomach and ease the tension. Keith found himself nuzzling the back of Lance's neck, trying to offer himself as a figurative teddy bear. Anything he could do to help. “We just gotta make it through okay. Be tough for me. Come on.” He'd never been the praying type, but if it would do anything to help, he'd start right now. 

Lance didn't say much, which was almost worse. And it did not help matters when he started to cry. Whether from the pain in his belly or the reality of what they'd just endured, it was all hitting home now. But the sobbing only made his cramps worse, and he cringed until he'd coiled up in a little ball. “Fuck. Fuck Keith it hurts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm being such a wuss.” he whispered.

“Hey! Hey nothing could make you a wuss okay?” Keith looked around, trying to figure out what he could do. Zarkon must have kept pets in this little alcove before. There as nothing around that they could use to get free with. But his mind worked quickly and he saw a few things to help alleviate Lance's suffering. “I'll be right back okay. I'm not going far.” He laughed, jerking the chain. “Not like I can go far right?” 

Lance snickered, or at least tried to, before just nodding. 

Keith could reach a few items withing a six foot radius he had. A few spare cloths, intended for clean up. A pitcher of water, and the brazier were close by. He folded the cloths and dunked them in the water, getting them thoroughly soaked. He them wrung them out and laid one on the brazier side while he laid the other right on lance's belly. “Okay, tell me if this feels good.” 

Lance let out a low, heavy breath of air and moaned, shuddering at the cool fabric against his flesh. “That...ouh that feels good. Really good.” A few minuets later he seemed to relax, letting himself sink into the couch.

“Good. Okay we're making progress.” Keith took the now warm, damp cloth and pressed it over Keith's hips. His reward was a hearty moan, the last of the tension leaving Lance's frame. “Thats it. There you go. Better.”

“Yeah. So much better.” 

Keith continued to switch the cloths out. He tried his best to keep the one on the front cold and the one on the back warm until Lance seemed to be able to handle the cramping enough to lie on his back and rest. He said it still felt like he'd swallowed a pot full of Hunk's borscht. “But better. Thanks.” he turned over, sticking his arm under the pillow to try and get more comfortable when his hand met... “Oh.” 

It was Keith's turn to look out of sorts. “Yeah. Lotor didn't like how much I was resisting him.”

Lance touched the pillow. “Is it okay if I see?”

Keith hesitated. On one hand he didn't want anybody to see him in such a diminished state. On the other, here was his friend, vulnerable, exposed, humiliated before his very eyes. Did he out of anyone need to know Keith was stuck right there with him? Keith sighed and grabbed the pillow. “Not much to see really.” he grumbled. 

Far from laughing, or even looking amused, Lance frowned. “I'm sorry.” he whispered. “It's cause you wouldn't look at me, isn't it? I could hear him telling you to watch me. He wanted you to get off on me being hurt.”

“Yeah. I know he did. Probably would have used it, tried to play some kind of sick mind game on us.” Keith quickly covered it again. “That's what they want Lance. They want to separate us, get us not to trust one another. We can't let them do it. We have to stick together no matter what.” 

“Keith buddy you are doing a really good job of being helpful and supportive and everything but I gotta admit I'm really, really worried about you right now.” Lance looked up at him, wiping away tears even as he held the cloth onto his stomach. “Zarkon is gonna look at me and see a broken toy and he's not gonna look past that. He's not gonna see how close he's gonna let me get. But Lotor?” he shook his head. “He's out for blood now. He's going to want to break you.” 

“He's going to have to try a lot harder than this if he wants to...”

“Thats exactly what scares me.” Lance objected, shifting his position again to look up at his friend, worry written all over his face. “We don't know what he's capable of. Zarkon just wants a toy thats gonna sit there and take it. I can play the role. I can take it.”

“You shouldn't have to take it.”

“Well no. Nobody should. But I can. But Lotor...I don't know. Something about that guy puts me on edge. If he wanted to he could have just gone ahead and taken you then and there. But he didn't. He wanted to play. He wanted to get inside your head, Keith. And a guy like that isn't someone you want fishing around in your brain.” Lance lifted a hand and clasped his friends, giving him a pleading look. “I know you wanna be brave. I know you wanna be here for me. But we can't both survive this if you're the one putting yourself in the most danger.”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying...I know it's awful but play their game. Even just for the sake of saving yourself the pain and suffering. Mewl, look glassy eyed and whimper. Shiver and shake and beg with your gasps. Whatever you gotta do to stay alive. And once their guard is down, thats when you strike.” Lance's eyes were sharp as sapphires, gazing with raw, angry determination. 

Keith started to argue, but he knew Lance had a point. They had to hold out, either until their friends came to rescue them, or they were able to rescue themselves. Either way, it would only work if they were both alive. “Ok. I...I'll try.”

They didn't get the chance to discuss it any further. The main door for the room slid open, Zarkon and his son entering. “Well, don't you two look cozy.” Zarkon chuckled, finishing off a goblet of wine. “Say goodbye to your little friend, Red Paladin.”

“What?” Keith jerked forward, his muscles tensing as he instinctively clutched the trembling Lance. 

“My son has been elected to a political post as Governor of a planet twenty thousand light years from here. I have decided to give him a gift, so he doesn't get lonely so far from home.” He gestures for the guards to come forward, wrenching Keith from his friends outstretched arms. 

“Wait! No! N-no that...that wasn't what we agreed!” Keith's eyes flashed as Lance looked at him helplessly, shaking his head. 

“What we agreed is immaterial. Besides, I'm starting to think it better to keep your little group separated from one another. Your friends have already met with their fates. The Yellow Paladin is chained down in the scullery with my other kitchen slaves. Your Green's technical savvy will come in handy as she serves with the repair drones, keeping our war machines and fighters in excellent condition. And the Black Paladin...” Zarkon's smile was viscous, as if he took great personal pleasure in this fact. “Has already been returned to the gladiatorial ring. We shall see how long he survives without his enhanced arm to aid him” 

“No! NO! Lance! No! Please!” Keith shouted as he was drug from the room, headed towards Lotor's ship and a galaxy far away.


	3. Chapter 3

They drug him through the halls of the new ship, kicking and fighting every step of the way. Keith roared out for Lance, as if his friend could still hear him from this distance. When he could no longer entertain that notion, he chose instead to start verbally assaulting Lotor and his smug grin. “You bastard! You lying bastard! This isn't the deal we had! If you hurt one hair on his head...”

“You're hardly in a position to make threats, sweet paladin. But as it stands, your friends head or any other part of his body is not my concern. My father has him well in hand.” He lifted Keith's chin, gazing down into his soulful black eyes. “You should spend a little more time worrying about yourself, sweet plaything, and all the wonderful games I have planned for you.” 

“You call these sick fantasies a game?” Keith yelled in his face, sick of seeing the alien's cool, undaunted smile. “You think playing with people's lives is some kind of game?”

“No. I think playing with your life is a game. Don't underestimate my capabilities as a politician and galactic leader. I take the livelihood and safety of my father's subjects very seriously indeed. But after a long and exhausting day of politics and galactic conquest, it's nice to know I have someone to take out my many frustrations upon.” He waved his hand for the guards to continue dragging his newest acquisition onward. 

It worried Keith a great deal that they seemed to know exactly where they were headed. 

Down the hall and through two sets of sliding doors, they entered a chamber full of sinister looking cryopods. Some of them were already full of Galra nobles and their retinue. Even for such an advanced race, a twenty thousand light year journey could take a fair amount of time. Most of them wouldn't want to be bothered with the day to day boredom and monotony of traveling aboard a military cruiser. Only required personnel would be awake during the trip, switching out for shift changes whenever it was needed.

One of the techs snapped into a salute the moment they saw Lotor arrive. “Supreme Governor! Welcome aboard! Such an honor, sire!”

“Yes yes. Of course it is. Did you prepare the pod as I instructed?” He eyed the scientist, clearly not noting him more than whether or not he'd been capable of following orders.

“Yes, sire. As well as the uhm...special modifications.” The technician eyes Keith for a moment, perhaps a flicker of pity in his eyes that he was unable to allow any room. “I feel I should warn you there is a certain amount of risk inherent in such unorthodox procedures. Cryopods are meant to keep a stabilized resting heart rate and reduce stress during long periods of space travel. Changing the programming to allow for such stimulation and stressors on the body and mind could have unpredictable results.”

“You're objections are duly noted.” Lotor's tone made his dismissal clear, despite the man's insistence that it 'wasn't his place to object'. “Is the pod ready then?”

“Yes, sire. We're finishing up the last of the calibrations right now. We can go ahead and get your... acquisition strapped in if you'd like.” 

“I am not an acquisition! And I'm standing right here!” Keith shouted, glaring at the both of them as the guards wrestled him down the hall. One of the pods had been split off from the others, hooked up to a series of wires and tubes which probably made perfect sense to the techheads running around the hall, but were utterly lost on the poor human about to be subjected to the mercy of their technology. 

Keith peered into the pod as he was being lifted up and shoved at it roughly, trying to somehow prepare himself for what he was about to go through. For the most part, it didn't seem too different. The cushioned padding was made to be supportive to a body, creatively designed so that little nodules would rotate and keep the muscles stimulated so as to avoid atrophy. The neural transmitters were stationed at the headrest, created to control thought wave patterns with the intentions of keeping passengers calm and relaxed for their trip. What troubled him was the addition of the restraints he was now being forced to accept. His hands were shoved into the fitted domes, the padded buffers closing around his wrists so that he could not pull them out. The same happened to his ankles, leaving him pinned in what was to be his prison for the next several weeks. 

“About the risks, sire?”

Lotor sighed, annoyed that he wasn't being left alone to offer Keith a few last seconds of torment. “Yes yes what about them?”

“Well...I just want to be clear. This is experimental technology. Not at all what it was intended for. We've never tried such things on Galra physiology, much less a human. Technically the work is all theoretical...”

“If you're worried for your position, then you should be. I'd suggest you take special care that nothing happens to my prize. If he is left ruined in any way I will be decidedly put out. As will you be. Into the vacuum of space.” Lotor gave him a side-long view, his lips turned into a sneer of contempt. “Take that into consideration before you decide on taking any coffee breaks.” 

Keith felt a brief moment of pity for this man, but he couldn't let it last. Lotor was right about one thing. He needed to worry about himself until he could get back to his friends. “You won't get away with this. My friends will come. And even if they don't, if I find out you or your disgusting father did anything to hurt them, I will make both of you pay for everything.”

Lotor turned his yellow eyes back to his toy. “You will try, young paladin. I'm sure you will try. But let's see how much of an attitude you have when we arrive at my new planet.” 

Keith jumped as a padded restraint snapped up around his throat, holding his head in place between the transmitters as the pod lid began to close. He heard the oxygenation turn on, providing a mild dose of sedative to start bringing him into a soporific state. A blue screen flashed in his vision, his stats highlighted in white as the tech began to press in directions. He would have given anything at that moment to know how to read Galra. If he ever got out of this, Keith vowed to pay more attention to Pidge and Allura's lessons in the future. 

“Setting reconditioning program now.” 

A soft blue haze began to flood the chamber, fogging up his vision and making it difficult to see anything besides the outline of his captors. He knew there was no choice but to breath it in, the taste of it making his lips feel numb and his breath fuzzy. “What...whatzzzzz.” Keith licked at his mouth and rolled his head from side to side, trying to shake himself out of it. “What are you doing?” He heard the whirl of the transmitters warming up and braced himself for pain. 

~Crazzzzzrck!~ 

The snap sounded off in his ears, and there was a second where he felt sure someone had taken a fine needle and sliced it right through his brain from one side to the next. A pinpoint of pressure pushed in through his mind, and Keith felt sight, sound, and reality drain away. Something began to pump in his brain, a dull thudding like a distant drum beat, but swiftly moving deeper into the core of his mind. He tried to somehow push back against it, but the rapping was relentless, working itself into the crevices of his mind. 

“We are accessing the limbic areas. Subjects heart rate is beginning to rise.” The technician observed, recording this information for later research. “We should start seeing some kind of physical reaction soon once we've gained control.”

Keith could hear none of this. He blinked as if blind, trying to move as the transmitters did their secret work. He could hear his own heart thumping inside his chest as he squirmed in discomfort. His thighs were starting to ache in that unforgiving familiar way. He began to heave, feeling too warm and far too claustrophobic for his surroundings. Why did his skin feel too tight for his body all of the sudden? 

“My my.” Lotor watched his through the glass, admiring the shaken, helpless look of the poor thing. “What an interesting expression.” 

The paladin gasped as his cock began to swell, damning him to the metal of the chastity locks baring down on his sensitive skin. He tried to close his legs, but the restraints forbade it. He felt his mind begin to hum relentlessly, forcing him to experience the slow pulse of arousal down through every nerve ending he had. “Haaa! HaahahaaaaaAAAAHHH!”

~Crazzzzzrck!~ 

Lotor let out his own breath of needy interest. “Sweet thing. Show me what potential lies behind that sullen grimace.” 

Keith was blind to the world. His muscles contracted and beat against the inside of his skin, his brain betraying him with the subtle manipulation of his erogenous zones. Each one was like flicking a switch to his pleasure and reward centers. All he could do was lie there in the grip of it. His heartbeat existed in his ears, behind his eyeballs, in his fingertips and in his prick, as if it was trying to force its way to the surface through his skin. He arched up high, as if straining his body might provide some temporary relief. But in the end, he knew he was being held back. 

“Set him on a twenty four hour cycle.” Lotor commanded as he dismissed the guards, walking towards the door. “Brief periods of rest followed by a much more intense capitulation. Rotate agony and ecstasy in random intervals and record everything. I want to know how best to subdue my valiant new pet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep.

How had he never truly appreciated it until now? The soft, dark harmony of the brain at rest was a thing meant to be treasured rather than squandered. Keith let the lull take him, aware on some level that the cocktail now being pumped into his body was enforcing his body's exhaustion until he had no choice but to fade into unconsciousness. He didn't care. Nothing was as important as the hazy intoxication of sleep. 

Maybe it lasted for hours. It might have been days for all he knew. But it ended with a sudden squeeze about his pelvis. The warm grip made him squirm in his confinement and Keith's eyes fluttered open into consciousness. For a long moment he couldn't quite remember where he was. The dull blue screen in front of him was at rest, monitoring his heart rate and the levels of his brain waves with a placid beep...beep...beep that was almost as soothing as the drugs in his system. He felt another squeeze against his prick and groaned aloud, watching one of the monitoring bars rise.

The blue screen flared into awareness and his mind fumbled to read the Galra letters, backwards no less. He could only assume they said something in regards to who he was, or maybe about that reconditioning thing the sympathetic scientist had mentioned. Keith shook himself, trying to get himself to focus through the bleary eyed sensations keeping his brain numb. Reconditioning? That was probably not a good thing! He struggled, looking down as best he could and finding himself still locked down tightly. “Right. Galra ship. Prisoner. Probably thousands of light years from everybody I've ever known.” He licked his lips in a worried fashion. “No big deal.” 

The warmth around his cock was growing tense, caressing from the base and sliding up his pelvis to his belly button. Keith groaned quietly, trying not to let it muddy his thoughts. What was happening? What had they done? A pant escaped, unbidden and unwanted, but present nonetheless. The air smelled cleaner than it had a second ago and his eyes rolled back when the smoke did it's job. He arched up in the bonds, arousal coming on hard and painfully precise. “Oh...god.” he whispered, shaking his head, pupils dilating. “No! No s-stop! Make it s-stop!” 

The vapors were far too powerful to fight back against. Physiology was doing a fine job of damning him, his cock pressing up sharply against the restraints, ignoring how much this was going to hurt! Keith managed a sharp moan as his prick fought back against it's brutal confinement, trying valiantly to get hard. “Ha-ah-ah-ahhaaaa!” He leaned his head back into the soft cushion and his bottom lip trembled. What was he supposed to do? Why do this to him if he was just going to be stuck in this contraption by himself? 

His balls were starting to feel far too tight for comfort. They throbbed meanly as they hung between his legs, the sensation of being full to the point of bloating making his skin itch. He knew the feeling well enough, but he'd never needed to cum so bad in his life! Keith tried to rub his thighs together, give himself some manner of friction so he could get even a little relief. But it did no good. He was too well latched in. Even then, he would just rub himself raw trying to get off like this. 

Miserable as it was, all he could do was let himself smolder and suffer. Another wave of arousal crested under his skin and Keith began to pitch himself up and down, whining for resolution that would not come. He made a terrified bleat as his body pushed up as if begging wordlessly for sex, his brain overwhelmed with the intoxicants. “Ffffffffffffuck! FUCK!” he bit his tongue and tried to get himself under control, but it was useless. Another dose of the drugging vapors puffed out in a thick cloud, and his eyes rolled back in a hungry stupor. “Please! Just...just l-let me cum! I need...it feels wrong! It feels too tight! HAAA!” Keith saw his heart level raising and on some level knew it was about to end badly. 

He heard the click by his ear and it took him just a second too long for it to register. 

~Crazzzzzrck!~ 

The shock spun through his brain and Keith breathed out a silent scream as the orgasm was cut off, left to wither inside his skin. He clamored internally, gulping down air like he couldn't quite breathe right, before falling back to the cushioned pod bed, exhausted more than he thought possible in such a short time. For a long while he just lay there, coming down off the sharp jolt that had knocked him for a loop. He could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling above him, all the tubes and wires and hardware giving him no clue for where he was and what might be occurring beyond his little pod. 

Keith watched as his heart rate, which he could only identify because he vaguely recognized the Galra iconography for 'heart', steadily dropped back down to normal. He took a deep breath and hoped, maybe even prayed, that he'd go back under in a few minutes and be allowed a little more time to sleep.

Almost the second he hit a resting heart rate, the chamber began to fill with vapors again. The moment it entered his lungs, his skin tightened on his frame, and Keith could feel his body arching into wanton rigors once again. “Oh shit. Oh no. No, come on!” He cried out in frustration to no one. “Let me cum or let me sleep for mercy's sake! Nah-nuhnuhNUH!” Keith shook himself, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. The unrelenting climb of his own body betrayed him, his prick swelling up in it's cage once more. 

He moved with it, hips gyrating in futile desperation, but the moment his heart rate climbed and his body threatened to push him over into orgasm, the jolt pierced through his brain and his climax was shut down with brutal reinforcement! What could he do but shriek in frustration while his cock hung between his thighs, begging for a moments relief? 

By the fourth time it happened, he was roaring in fury, utterly at a loss for how to make this end! If it happened once more he felt sure he might pass out, but that was no guarantee anything would stop! He screamed out in absolute rage, thrashing to and fro like he could shake the pod off it's shock absorbents. “Stop it! Stop it you sick… fucking ahhhhhhhhha!” The pod flooded with the blue vapor and Keith was almost blinded by the ferocity of his own need climbing up through his body! He was shaking from every limb and the need, the burning, searing need to cum was crawling over his skin like fire ants! He began to whisper 'No' until his throat went dry. It was there, right behind the tip of his swollen and abused cock! He could feel it urgently needing to cum! 

When he heard the click by his ear, Keith shrieked and started to cry. 

~~~  
He couldn't know how long passed between sleep intervals. Keith woke on his own once and lay there, un-moving, eyes closed, terrified to let the machine know he was conscious. He couldn't take another bruising failed orgasm, much less another shock through his brain. He was sure he was losing I.Q. Points every time he was denied. Not that it mattered. He'd always said intelligence wasn't his strongest point. 

But he'd never claimed to be stupid either. Brash and head strong, maybe. But not stupid.

There were limits to what the human body could take within reason. He had been awarded to Lotor as a prize of sorts, and from what it looked like, Lotor was determined to keep him on hand for as long as possible. So likely, this pod was intended to torture him rather than kill him. They were headed somewhere across the universe, so there was no telling how long he'd been in here or how much longer he had left to go. He had to assume he was being kept sustained in some way. He remembered from Allura that pods like these were typically means for long term transports, putting people in a hyper-sleep so they wouldn't require sustenance. But he wasn't asleep...

Or was he? 

Keith peeked up at the blue screen and then back to the transmitters on either side of his head. That had to be where the heart rate monitors were coming from. They didn't look like the most stable things, but then he'd been wrong before. Still, if he was trapped to where he couldn't get loose, he could at least figure out how to disable the monitors and stop the edging so he could get some rest. There was no promise it would work, but he was at least observant enough to figure out the 'reconditioning' started whenever he got too comfortable. 

He kept his eyes mostly closed, looking out through his lashes and he rolled his head back and forth, trying to see if he could tap the transmitters with his temples. Sure enough, if he pushed, he could nudge them just enough to tell they were flimsier than they looked. Felt almost as flimsy as headphones. Keith nudged one a little bit harder, feeling it bend and heard the strained sound of its shell cracking a little. ~YES! Yes okay. Okay come on. Gotta do it right...~ He nudged it again, pushing a little more every time until he saw a little spark from the fracture. “Yes!” he yelled and pulled his head back to one side, ready to slam forward and finish the job. 

“Oh dear. Oh dear dear dear.”

~NO!~ Keith gazed up through the blue screen, the technician who had seemed so concerned about him before was there, looking down into the glass with a concerned expression. 

“Oh my. You shouldn't be awake! No not at all. Prince Lotor is going to be very upset about this.” He began to tap the screen, resetting monitors and pushing glowing buttons quickly. 

“Please.” Keith said, not sure where the words came from. He had to take a chance! He had to! “Please, you don't have to do this! I know you don't like whats happening here. You can stop it. You can get me out of here.” He felt a flicker of hope as the Galra paused, gazing down at him with pity in those wide eyes. Well if pity was what it took, he'd take it! “I won't hurt anyone. I promise. I'll just… take a cruiser and leave. I promise. I promise! Please just… just don't… don't.” he could feel tears slipping through his eyes and sniffled, feeling so terribly alone.

The Galra sucked in a deep breath and sighed. “I'm sorry. I am. But if he even suspected it to be me… I have a family. A husband and daughter. I can't put them at risk. I'm not a brave man. I wish I was. But here...” He began resetting buttons, moving some scrolls down and others up. “I can at least do this.”

“What? What are you doing? Please! Please tell me what you're doing!” 

“I'm adjusting your sleep cycles, your pleasure and pain levels...” He explained. “You'll have longer periods of rest between cycles. It will make the pleasure more intense, and the pain I'm afraid. But I can convince the Prince that this was better for your condition overall.” 

“No! No don't! Please can't you just let me sleep? Please just let me sleep!”

“If I turn them all down then he'll know I was shutting off your training program. I can't do that! I'm sorry. Truly I am!” The Galra shook his head is frustration before pressing the final button. “Forgive me.” 

The next wave of pleasure hit, and everything ceased to matter. His lungs took in the stimulant and Keith's eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth falling open as it took hold and flooded his senses. He didn't see the attendant leave, it wasn't important. All that he could think on was the raw heat rubbing under his skin, pushing him to roll his hips around in lewd and hungry ways. He began to heave so hard his stomach sank in, and the world was nothing but light as he climbed to the very zenith of pleasure, drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Keith drowned in it now, voiceless, thoughtless. He was close! So wonderfully, terribly close!

This time the pain made him scream! He threw himself around in the pod, screeching till his throat was sore and he thought for sure he might pass out just from the exhaustion of it! Tears sprung anew in his eyes, and Keith lost to the unending suffering.

~~~

“I hope you haven't disappointed me, doctor.” 

“I informed you, Prince, some adjustments had to be made for the sake of your pet's safety and health. I made only the adjustments I felt were appropriate at the time and only after close monitoring of the situation.” 

Lotor scowled, unhappy with the meek technician's sudden burst of bravery in his presence. “Then you'll just have to hope you made the correct adjustments, despite my strict instructions.”

“It didn't seem important enough to bother you with, especially when it is something I could deal with easily.” He swallowed, looking nervous as they arrived at the pod and pressed the blue buttons to begin waking up the subject inside. 

As the pod lid opened up, releasing the fumes inside, Keith stirred, shrugging into awareness as he spied the people watching him. His expression was dull, needy, but the eyes still shone with a burning light inside of them. His cock was red and angry, confined rudely as it argued against its restraints. 

“Well? How are you feeling my dear paladin?” The prince leered down at him with covetous eyes, clearly eager to have time alone with his new pet. “A bit less troublesome than before?”

Keith said nothing. He swallowed dryly, moving his tongue around his mouth as if to muster up the courage to speak. Then, before anyone could prepare themselves for it, he puckered up and spat, the globule landing on Lotor's left cheek. 

The guards gasped in absolute shock, raising their batons to do some damage, but the prince waved his hand. “It would seem you still carry that obstinate streak. Just as well.” He grabbed the scientists’ sleeve and rubbed the spittle off with a clear sense of distaste. “I much prefer to use a personal touch on my pets.”


End file.
